


That's Mister Boo Boo To You, Steven

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve calls Danny "Boo Boo". Danny is miffed. Bickering and epiphanies ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Mister Boo Boo To You, Steven

**Author's Note:**

> I started out trying to be strictly funny but it got away from me and some angst crept in there. It all comes out in the wash. :)

"Boo Boo?" Danny asked him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Danny." Steve sighed and wished for a rewind button. Or a muzzle. For himself or Danny he wasn't quite sure yet. 

"Boo Boo." 

McGarrett shifted uncomfortably in his seat at his desk. "I swear to God, Danny, you say that one more time..."

Danny started waving his hands around. "Well I am so sorry, Commander Yogi, but I am still attempting to wrap my head around the newest moniker in our relationship. 'Cause 'Boo Boo', that's just, I mean, what is that?" 

Steve slams his hands down on the desk. "That's it." He warned him. He wasn't going to smack Danny but he definitely felt compelled to stuff his head in a file drawer right about now.

Danny stood back in mock horror. "Oh what. What are you going to do? Huh? You going to go get the Ranger? Maybe steal a pic-a-nic basket?"

Steve really regretted not having a better handle on his mouth when he was trying to express himself to Danny. It had sounded so much better in his head at the time. Plus, excuse him, but he was thrown for a bit of a loop at the possibility that Danny might leave him to be with Grace. He was only trying to be unselfish and supportive about it, whether or not it twisted his gut up into unpleasant contortions at the mere thought. He just gained a Mom after twenty years of heartache. Was he supposed to sacrifice Danny in exchange? 

And where did Danny get off being miffed anyway? He was only trying to help, point out that Vegas might not be so bad. He didn't want Grace having to go through losing a parent at a young age like he had, is all. Was that so terrible? It's not like he'd been telling him to go because he didn't want him or he didn't care for Danny. Is that what he thought?

Oh.

 _Oh._ So that's what this was all about. 

Yeah alright, he was really an idiot sometimes.

He stood up and slowly worked his way around the desk towards Danny, stopping right in front of him. Danny looked at him warily. Steve felt stupid for having put that look on the face of the person most important to him in the world. 

"Danno. This isn't about the Boo Boo thing, is it? You're mad at me because you think I told you to go." 

"No. No, Steve. Calling me a tiny little bear with a bizarre name is just weird. Ok? Weird with a capital W. You do not call me that without running it by me first. That's something Grace would name one of her stuffed animals. And speaking of animals, you animal, where do you get off telling me to leave like it was no big thing! You were all 'yeah, Danno, Vegas is great, see ya on the flip side' slick about it. What the hell?" Danny looked mad. And hurt. Mostly mad, though.

"I swear, that's not how I meant it to sound. My mom just came back from the dead, Danny. I'm still dealing and then you start getting angry about Rachel and fighting over Grace and..." He threw up his hands helplessly. "I didn't want that. Not for you and not for Grace. I know about pain and separation from your parents. It sucks."  

Danny stared at his feet a few moments and then stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up at him. "Wow. Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm being a pain and taking stuff out on you. It just, I don't know, it sounded like you were saying have a nice life and you'd visit me at Christmas or something."

Steve reached out and grabbed his shoulder, giving it a little shake. "Danno, listen to me. I don't want you to go. You hear me? Not ever. I was trying to be noble about it. Trust me, if it ever came to that, I'd give it about a week before I lost it, stormed out there, and dragged you and Grace back home." 

And just like that Danny's whole face lit up like a magic switch had been thrown. Ha. He still had some Smooth Dog in him after all.

"You are such a Neanderthal. You'd go through all that, wouldn't you, instead of simply saying you wanted me to stay and couldn't possibly live without me." Danny had gone from hurt to confused and then straight to smug. The man drove him crazy. He was all over the map.

"And what do you mean you'd give it a week? You'd make us all suffer that long?"

Geez. 

He plastered on his most charming grin. "Well, I figure you'd need that long to pine for me and make it all the more romantic when I finally came and got you." 

Danny pulled away and wagged a finger at him. "That's hysterical, Steven. Really. You're a funny, funny man."

Steve reached out after him and towed him in, ignoring Danny's squawk at being manhandled by such a brute.  
"Face it, Boo Boo. We're stuck with each other." 

Danny wrapped one arm around his waist and wound the other around Steve's neck.  

"Shut up and kiss me, Animal." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you knew someone was going to write booboo!fic. It was too precious to pass up.


End file.
